Sweet treason
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Forgetting was never easy, but love makes it even harder to accomplish. Now she's about to get married and her past love comes to haunt her. titles and past titles matter not for love is still there. Sparks fly... but will they remember that she's taken?
1. Chapter 1 x Act 1, scene 1 x

She was there, right in front of him, with her long, silky, black hair; and her beautiful pale, lavender eyes. She never wore makeup yet she didn't need it…still she started wearing it now. She had longed to be in my arms so badly for so long that she grew tired of waiting, and she just…left for other arms, that would hold her like I never did. I wanted that pink-haired kunoichi that never recognized me as more than a friend, but that was long ago.

I know my best friend is happy with her now, why shouldn't he be? He has the cutest and kindest girl in town for him only… yet she is the one that doesn't look too happy. Her eyes seem cold and distant from everything and the naïve kindness that she showed disappeared. Those warm smiles disappeared and left along with her cute view of reality. I wanted to reach out to her, hold her in my arms, kiss her sweetly, tell her I loved her, and help her.

She changed so much… yet no one noticed… why? Aren't they supposed to know her better than I do?! He is her fiancé, the fiancé of my princess… why doesn't he notice her changes?! Why can't they notice the changes? What to do? She doesn't speak to me anymore, how can I be there if she won't let me near? She built a wall around her heart that locked me out… what can I do? What can I fucking do?!

Wait…she is walking up to me…what can I say… 'Lord'

-Naruto, Sasuke told me to call you. Are you ok? You seem kind of …down…

-Hinata-chan I am so sorry

-save it and also remove the suffixes… no need to be formal to an "ex-wannabe"

and there he came…my bakka of a friend… he came happy with a playful light in his eyes.

-Hina-chan, lets go dance, please!

-No thanks, cutie, I don't feel like dancing…-she smiled to him… there she goes again…with a fake smile in her face… I hate that… why doesn't anyone notice?!

-want something to drink?

-yeah, sure, sweetie can you bring me a soda, please

-sure, one second- there…he was leaving yet she grabbed his wrist and turned him around when he say into her eyes she leaned over and kissed him lightly… he totally blushed so he turned around, trying to hide his scarlet shade on his face. Does he even love her as much as I do? ...yeah…he does… the one that doesn't love him is her. He left, still hiding his face. She turned to me…

-So what's up with you?

-What do you mean? Nothing I'm just happy for my best friend…

-No you're not… I had known you for such a long time that I can see when you aren't happy. Are you jealous?

-Wanna know the truth? Yeah I am jealous, I know you waited a long time for me but still I love you.

-You didn't love me then, you love me now… Five years later… Did you think I'd wait for so long?!

-No…I know that but I also know that you haven't moved on. You changed… you didn't wear make-up… nor drink… nor go shopping so many times… You used to enjoy a simple life… why? Why did you change?

-I was naïve and stupid… now I like being girly, that brought me a lot of good things, confidence, power, strength, lots of things that I didn't have. That's why now I am the best kunoichi after Godaime-sama and now I am the successor of the clan.

-no… now you are a fake…

-what do you know?!! You don't know me!!-she slapped me…leaving a hand marked on my face, she turned around and I quickly grabbed her wrist and took her to the balcony.

-I know you, I do! You are the one that doesn't know you… you are the one that is blinded by the 'power' now. Yet I can't get you out of my head…

-Let me go! You are hurting me!!

-I won't let you go –still I loosened my grip a little, I couldn't hurt my loved one…

-You jerk! Leave me be… I'm getting married to Sasuke, your best friend, so have some respect for him and let me go!

-You know I won't… If you know me so well then you should know I won't let you leave…treat me like shit again… I can't have that… It tears my heart apart…

-I don't care… how do you think I feel?-she said that coldly but with a shakiness in her voice.

Finally I looked at her eyes… I had been avoiding contact with those eyes that looked through your soul to be able to see the reason of her shakiness… she was crying… her eyes were full of that salty liquid that I hated so much to see. So I ran my thumb over her smooth skin and remove that drop… I got closer… and closer until I hugged her. Surprisingly…she hugged me back and she held on tight finally letting out those tears that I saw that she was trying to hold back and her cries became louder but still hard to hear. I raised her chin, my hand under it, and made her see me… she blushed and that naïve blush and light in her beautiful pearly eyes that I lost sense of everything around me… It was as If I was drunk… even drunker than that night with Jiraiya and her weird ladies… I just felt this lust…passion… desire… love, take over me… I just pulled her closer and with my lips I claimed her… all of her.

When I recovered my senses I realized I had her… we were on the roofs of the buildings in Konoha, I had her picked-up 'bridal-style' and she looked happy…for a long time, she looked happy and smiled, just like she did before…every time I looked at her, smiled at her, talked to her she would smile and blush, before I thought she was weird and creepy but she had always been cute and refreshing. We finally reached my apartment and I opened the door… I didn't want to let her down yet I did, I laid her down on the couch and took my formal clothes off… engagement party…what a joke! I smirked at her, she just laid there like a fancy princess, like an angel… she was MY fallen angel. I couldn't resist, she seemed so tempting, with her closed eyes I walked up to her (not caring being in my boxers) and I just pinned her down on the couch. I could hear my heart pounding hard against my chest and I could see her thorax going up and down, with her respiration fast. She opened her beautiful white eyes and her look seemed full of lust. I found myself kissing her once again in this night, but this time passion overflowing.

Minutes later I could make her open her mouth, letting my tongue in and our lips still touching. I couldn't let my mouth out of that sweet heaven; it was too sweet, too sinful that it was addictive. She joined me and our tongues fighting each other made me shiver, It tasted so good…not only for first day in my life kissing her but having her under me, our bodies so close that if she left a moan you would feel her respiration and smell her sweet, ohh, so sweet breath, that I contained myself for so long to kiss. I liked to be able to tell her I loved her, not caring about the consequences of kissing her, or having her first time. Sorry for my best friend but her innocence will be mine, only mine, forever. I prayed for that whole night to freeze, in that moment, leaving me to kiss her, lick her, suck her soft neck, pleasuring her in anyway possible, together forever, no interruptions. After a long while she broke the kiss, I couldn't help to make an angry face, just when I finally would own her, she broke the kiss…I really became addicted to those lips that shivered the first time I kissed her, long ago.

She wose a little bit from my couch and she wrapped her tiny arms around my chest to pull me closer, when she did she was pressing her lips deep against mine. I was directly on top of her and she had her leg between my legs she gave a moan of pleasure when she felt a bump in my boxers. She then lowered her hands and started removing my boxers, still not letting go off my lips. After removing my boxers she threw them far, then she started unzipping her dress, I tried to help her yet I just got excited and angsty so I just ripped her dress off. So she was just laying down in only her panties, playful, she just took her bra off leaving only her black panties. She unlocked her lips from mine and started nibbling at my right lobe, then she lowered to my neck and then to my chest. She was killing me, she knew I was trying to hold on but I had little patience left so I just leaned over and whispered something that made her blush (not gonna tell you what it is you hentais!!) so she just took off her panties leaving us both naked.


	2. Chapter 2 x Interruption x

**Interruption**

Thanx to the ones that had reviewed and that had liked it.

**For tieotieoti**- no this is not all I'm just too lazy to finish writing the store, but I'm working on the second and final chapter, so don't worry about the length so far xD.

**To ****animefungirl**- I'm sorry if you didn't like it much, I tried to do it interesting. By the way what is 'OOC'? I'm kinda new so I don't know. Also the fact that Hinata matured and that Naruto notices something like that is the beauty of the story, how the changed in some years.

**To ****DSalazar**- It made you a better person? I'm glad xD, talking seriously now, I'm glad you liked it.

**To Timmy**- thanx, I'm glad your liking it. . haha

**To every other person**, If you like it I'm glad, if you don't well either leave a review telling me how to correct it or don't read it, cause I really don't enjoy flares very much, I prefer constructive criticism xD.

THNX 4 READING I LOVE U ALL .

HiN4-cH4n


	3. Chapter 3 x Act 1, scene 2, end x

I got up, slowly from the bed

**I do not own Naruto**

xSecond Partx

I got up, slowly from the bed. My fingers were aching to tough her soft silky hair. She was there, in front of me. Her eyes closed, her eyelashes long, her adorable face in an expression of calm. I lowered my head and got up, my heart aching. It was too much for me. But I have to let her go. She's like a bird, I can't keep her caged, and she already has a life… I can't destroy all that she worked so hard for.

Now I was standing, still in front of her. Her pale neck, her shoulders, her chest rising and falling with each sweet breath, her sweet addictive lips… Her slender and soft arms over the blanket, cuddled in a corner of the bed, almost like a little girl. Her hair falling on her back and clinging weakly on her shoulders. I cursed myself for being so weak. I cursed myself for knowing I can't hold her again, for knowing this is a once in a life time situation, and it won't happen again. Almost like a dream, that you have once and then… you go back on with your life… for it was just a dream and it didn't change anything in life.

I rubbed my eyes, its funny, they are stinging. Wait… I wiped my eyes to find drops… I chuckled softly. I was crying. I had her; I had her once and not once more! I won't be with her again. I will have to restart my life, to reset all feelings… to shatter all hopes. I turned my head from her direction and headed towards the shower.

I could hear her shuffling; I turned to see her eyelids fluttering. I kept on going my way, and opened the door to the bathroom. I entered and closed it, sliding down and raising my legs so my knees were at the height of my chest. My head on my knees my eyes closed as I felt the sliding wetness of my tears.

"Naruto?" I chuckled softly at hearing her melodic voice.

"Yeah?" I choked out avoiding any crack in my voice. I heard her laugh.

"May I join you?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"At?" I asked confused.

"You'll take a shower… right?" I sighed and smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" I heard her giggle.

"Baka, now, open so I can shower with you…" she said. I could listen to her voice and I'm sure she was smiling.

"Um… I kind of want to shower alone… if you don't mind" I tried to tell her, I wanted to avoid seeing her adorable face, her cute eyes, her seductive lips, her smile…

"Naru-chan… are you embarrassed?" I laughed softly.

"Yeah" she makes it easy for me to lie…

"Don't be! Not like I didn't see you last night, by the way, you were an animal!" she said giggling. I smiled and walked towards the shower and turned the tap on. I bet she is horny… that must be why she's saying this… I walked inside the tub and got under the water, letting it wash away everything. "Naru-chan" she said as I heard the door open and she poked her head in. "Haha, I found you" she said with a smile that clutched at my heart. "May I join you?" I nodded weakly, a fake smile on my lips.

She walked inside her hips swaying. I chuckled. She can be so seductive at times. She flashed me a smile and winked at me. I cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, when she was close enough I lifted her up and laid her down when we were in the tub. She stood on her toes and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my cheeks and finally my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. I trailed kisses towards her neck and her chest. She giggled softly. This possessive side of me came to bloom as I found myself kissing her and nipping her at a certain spot on her neck. "You're mine" I growled, she simply nodded and moaned in pleasure. This somehow was able to boost my male pride and make me feel better about stealing Sasuke's wife-to-be on the night of their engagement and taking her virginity before him. When this came through my mind I stopped. She looked at me and pouted, confused and angry.

"Why did you stop?" she asked me. I stared at her and looked down.

"I already took what interested me… Leave, I don't want anything else from you. I don't want you in my sight! Leave!" I growled angrily. She stared at me shocked and obviously hurt. I heard my heart shattering even further. Have you ever grabbed a piece of glass and a hammer and hammer the glass and when you see small pieces then smash it again so there will only be pulverized parts? Well… trade the glass for my heart. She left the tub and ran towards the room, she didn't look back. All I saw when she ran were tears falling… well… I could be wrong… they could've been just the drops of water. Hell, now I'm trying to make myself feel better for breaking her heart… AGAIN… God… I'm the worst. I should've just let her be and marry him… that way she would've forgotten me sooner… I cursed myself as I felt extreme pain in my chest, as if needles were being dug in it. I smiled. I deserve this pain; I bet I caused her worst.

I walked outside the tub, knowing she had left for I had heard the door slamming. I grabbed a towel and dried myself, walking towards the bed I found a letter.

_Naruto,_

_Just so you know… I'm yours… I'll always be. Thank you for yesterday… I think the cruel words will make it easier to move on… at least I'll know I can love again, though you'll always own most of my heart._

_Love, your princess._

I sighed and chuckled to myself. 'I'll always be yours as well. Farewell my doll' I thought as I laid the letter down and placed it on a shelve, inside a book. I plopped down on my bed and sighed.

xEndx

**Yay!! Sweet treason completed!! I know it's not much, I know it's short though I finally finished this and can go on with other fics. I wanted to thank all of you my adorable reviewers, You guys supported me on one of my first fics! It's amazing! I love you!! I have to accept something… Chapter 1? Sucked. I think I've improved in writing now, at least a bit… or so I hope o.o **

**Anyway, I'll maybe do a sequel. It's not exactly about what happened with the wedding and stuff, cause… it's not. It's actually more of an extra oneshot, lets say side story or extra chapter. I'll maybe do it. You guys tell me. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I enjoyed this fic! It was fun writing. Well… sad in a way cause… I don't like my Hina to be sad and even worst an aching Naru! I can't live with that! Though I had to do it for the sake of this fic. Also guys I wanted to encourage you to read some of my other works. Well, it's just a suggestion. You decide. Anyway, I love you guys and thank you for supporting this story! I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see all of you soon as reviewers for other stories. –winks- **


End file.
